Electricity
by Cactus Bob
Summary: It's Merry Christmas for Yugi and the gang, but what will they do when the power goes out? Fluff.
1. Day 1

Hey guys! This is my first fluff piece, so it might not be that good.

Disclaimer: Me does not of the owning of Yu-Gi-Oh. However, all your base are belong to me.

* * *

Atem woke and slowly opened his eyes. Not that it made much difference, however. 7:30 in the morning and still dark out. Atem mentally shook his head. It was never this cold, dark, or rainy in Egypt, so the change was a little disorienting.

He heard a muffled "mmph" from the mass of covers that resembled Yugi. Had it not been for the sound, no one would have known what was beneath that lump. Atem sat up and at glanced at his look-alike. Yugi squirmed slightly beneath the covers, occasionally letting out a small squeak. Atem grinned and slide slowly to Yugi's side of the bed.

"What's wrong, Yugi?" Atem whispered softly, so that he wouldn't wake Yugi up.

Yugi's tossing and turning paused. "Black… berry…" he muttered softly.

"What blackberry, Yugi?" Atem said quietly, trying desperately not to laugh at his partner's antics.

"Bad…" Yugi said, his hand twitching and his back arching slightly.

"Aw," Atem said soothingly, putting his hand on Yugi's chest. "Don't worry; I'll protect you from the evil blackberry." Atem whispered.

Yugi muttered something incomprehensible and turned over, going back to sleep. Atem smiled and then began to change his clothes quickly in the low heat. Yugi's sleeping habits could veritably be considered hibernation, especially in the winter, and Atem probably wouldn't see him until sometime after the sun rose.

Atem left the room and was met with a strong, fluorescent light. He staggered backwards and blinked furiously to clear the large black spots from his vision.

"That's odd…" Atem thought, rubbing his eyes. "Usually Grandpa doesn't like to waste electricity while he's working in the shop."

"Ah, Atem!" said Grandpa cheerfully. "I'm glad you got up before I left."

Atem cocked his head in confusion. "Left?"

Grandpa nodded. "Professor Hawkins has invited me to join him in some important research. I'll be back in a week."

"You couldn't have given us a little warning?" Atem laughed. "I mean the others are going to be spending the night here, is that still OK?"

"You're 5016 years old, my boy, I'm sure you can handle a week on your own." Grandpa said, chuckling heartily. "Of course it's alright for the others to come over, just don't burn anything down. Say goodbye to Yugi for me, alright?"

"I will. Although he'll be disappointed that we won't be spending Christmas together." Atem said.

Grandpa looked sad. "I know, but he seemed very intrigued. Yugi will understand." He laughed. "This has actually happened once before. Yugi and I decided to celebrate Christmas in summer that year."

Atem nodded. "Well, have a nice time." He said, and then bade Grandpa goodbye.

Soon after Grandpa left, Atem busied himself by attempting to prepare a breakfast of French toast for his sleeping Yugi. As a knock came at the door, Atem abandoned his risky attempt to cook and went downstairs to answer it.

"Happy Holidays!" Tea yelled as soon as Atem opened the door.

Atem laughed at her enthusiastic greeting and welcomed her in. "Sorry, Yugi's still asleep."

"Yes, of course." Tea said, obviously having some experience with the matter. "But I have a solution!"

"What's that?" Atem asked.

Tea made her way to the kitchen. "Had breakfast yet?"

"I was working on it when you got here." He said, slightly confused. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Tea took the unfinished French toast and started frying it. "Trust me, you'll find out."

After the French toast had turned a nice golden brown and was sufficiently buried in powdered sugar, Tea carried a plate of it out to the hallway. "Watch and learn, Atem."

She slightly opened the door to Yugi and Atem's bedroom and held the plate of food right next the crack. They waited for about three seconds before a pajama-covered arm reached out and grabbed the plate, shutting the door on its way back in.

Tea scowled and knocked on the door. "What do you say?"

"Thank you!" Called Yugi's voice from inside, slightly muffled from the toast he probably already had in his mouth.

Atem and Tea laughed. "I'll remember that trick." Atem said happily.

* * *

A few hours later, Joey and Tristan showed up too, bearing empty stomachs. They talked and laughed about unimportant things, until it was late at night and they had set up sleeping blankets and pillows in the bedroom. Everyone took turns changing into their pajamas in the bathroom for privacy.

Yugi looked over their makeshift housing. "So, um, Tea can have the bed…"

"Score!"

"And everyone else can have the sleeping bags."

"Aw, man…"

"Why do we hafta get the floor?"

"Quiet, guys." Atem said commandingly, stepping into his sleeping bag. "Be grateful for what you have, and take this as an opportunity to be a gentleman."

"Yes, Atem." Joey and Tristan said simultaneously, lying down as well.

"Goodnight Yugi, goodnight guys."

"'Night everybody."

"Goodnight."

"Sleep well."

"Blackberry..."

"Say what?"

"He's already asleep."

"Let's follow suit, alright?"

* * *

Tea woke up slowly. "Huh, it looks like I'm the first one to wake up." She thought.

She got up and opened Yugi's curtains. "Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed. When she opened the curtains she was met with the surprising scene of a good 4 feet of snow.

"What…?" Yugi mumbled, coming over to her. "Whoa…" he said as he saw the large amount of snow.

"What the heck are you guys talking about?" Tristan asked.

"It looks like you guys aren't leaving at noon." Yugi said, showing him the scenery.

"It looks like we aren't leaving at noon." Tristan repeated.

"What are you guys doing?" Atem asked. "And why are you all staring out the window?" He walked up to the crowd and looked down. "Can snow fall in such great quantities?!" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah, it can." Yugi said. "So I suppose everyone's just going to have to stay here until the snow melts or someone clears it off."

They entertained themselves until it was mid-evening. The gang was in the bedroom, taking turns playing on a handheld as they talked.

"Whaddya got ta eat, Yug'?" Joey asked, clapping Yugi on the back.

Yugi thought a moment. "Well, we have eggs, some parts of a cow, pancakes…" he said slowly. "I just you just have to pick one and-" Yugi was cut off by a strange, heavy sound. The room became pitch black except for the light that emanated from their handheld game. The heater turned off and the computer shut down. The power had gone out.

"Aw, man. Power outage." Tristan whined.

Tea sighed, using the game she held as a sort of flashlight as she sifted through Yugi's drawers for a real one. "Don't worry, they don't usually last that long."

"Tea, my underwear is in there!"

"Oh, I'll let you see mine if you want, then."

Yugi blushed so violently that he practically glowed in the dim light. "We'd like to see yours, Tea." Tristan said sneakily.

Tea glared at them. "Oh no, Tristan. Yugi's special."

"Well, what about me?" Atem asked. "I respect Yugi as an honorable friend, and I don't believe that adultery is the-"

"Adultery?!" Yugi yelled and hurried over to Tea to keep her from looking through all of his belongings. "Tea, I know we've been friends for a long time, but boundaries, please!"

Tea smiled sympathetically and patted him on the back. "I understand if you've never seen women's underwear, Yugi."

Tristan and Joey burst into laughter. Yugi blushed even brighter. "So what if I haven't…" he muttered, as he pulled a couple of flashlights out of his nightstand. "Let's just get some candles set up, OK?" he asked angrily.

They walked around the house, lighting candles in every room. They met in the kitchen, wondering what to do next.

"I guess we're not getting those eggs, chicken parts, or pancakes, huh?" Tristan asked, slightly depressed.

Yugi didn't answer, just stared intently at the wavering flame of the candle on the table.

Atem shook his head disappointedly. "Back before electricity was invented, we had the capabilities to cook food with plain fire."

Yugi looked up at him. "If you want to start the barbeque in the basement, be my guest." He said.

Atem was silent. "Peanut butter and jelly it is, then." Tea said, getting up and raiding the cabinets to make some.

"Though, it'd going to be pretty hard for you to go without a hot meal for all that time, Joey." Tristan joked.

"Does this remind you of anything, Tea?" Yugi asked over the noise of Joey and Tristan's argument.

Tea giggled. "I remember that time, Yugi, when you spent the whole week at my house that time when your Grandpa was off on some sort of game convention. And I made you work for room-and-board."

"And I ate all of your peanut butter!" Yugi said happily, recalling it.

"What is it with you and peanut butter anyway, Yugi?" Tea asked.

Yugi closed his eyes. "I like nuts." He said serenely, putting his head on his arms.

"No," Tea laughed. "You are nuts."

* * *

Wow, I never knew that fluff was so fun to write. You are highly encouraged to review, but I appreciate you reading it anyway.

Love,

Cactus Bob


	2. Day 2

Hello! And welcome to Cactus Bob's house of horrors! No, I'm just kidding. I read my last chapter again and found all of these grammatical errors… It was so distressing. I think I did better on this one though!

* * *

Atem woke sore, groggy, and freezing to the sounds of giggles. He sat up and looked over to find Tea and Yugi chatting happily on the bed, sharing a pint of chocolate ice cream.

"So he comes up to me, and he's like, 'So why haven't you been returning my calls?' And then I'm like, 'I haven't been returning your calls because I thought you were too busy with your _sister_. You seemed pretty busy when I saw you two frenching, gutterface.'"

"That disgusting piece of slime. You should have killed him."

Tea laughed. "You make an excellent honorary girlfriend, Yugi."

"Thank you."

Atem squinted at them. "Yugi… You're awake."

Yugi giggled. "Yes, sometimes." He said, eating another spoonful of ice cream.

"How on Earth can you eat ice cream at this time of morning?" Atem asked incredulously. "It's not even dawn yet…" he said, his words fading into a yawn that sent frozen particles of his breath into the air.

"Well," Tea started. "We were worried that the ice cream would melt, but then we thought about these temperatures..." She ate another spoonful, and Atem noticed the red gloves on her hands. "Nevertheless, I feel that we need the serotonin."

Yugi nodded emphatically. He was clothed in navy blue gloves, a dark gray hoody, and a saxe blue, waist-long scarf. "We were hoping that we would finish it ourselves, before anyone else woke up, but you can have some… I guess." He said reluctantly.

Atem stood up and shivered. "I'll pass." He said, hugging himself to keep warm.

"You should bundle up." Yugi said thoughtfully. "I can't imagine how we're going to heat the house considering that the power's still not on." He turned to Atem and winked. "Wasn't this cold in Egypt, so I guess you didn't really have to worry about it, huh?"

Atem shook his head, stepping over the snoring Joey and Tristan to get warmer clothes. "There was a reason that we didn't have windows."

* * *

"What are we going to do while we're here?" Yugi asked, as he and the rest of the gang sat amongst the couches in the living room. "It's not like we have energy… or heat… or light."

"What do you mean that we don't have anything to do? We have all the stuff that we've done that we've never told anyone else about." Tea said cheerfully. "We could just… talk."

"That sounds like a good idea, Tea." Atem said. "So who'd like to start?"

There was silence.

"Tea! Good choice everyone!" Tristan said suddenly.

"Me?! Why me?!" Tea asked, her face turning as red as a ripe tomato.

"Because dis was all your idea and dat's why you should start." Joey explained.

"Come now, Tea." Atem encouraged. "I'm sure that you have some entertaining story."

"Fine," Tea started, and stopped for a minute to think. "OK, I was eight years old… and, um, the school Yugi and I were going to was doing a mandatory talent show, and I danced, 'cause that's what I'm good at. Well, Yugi didn't really have anything to do, so he went up on stage… and he sang."

"SAY WHAT?!" Joey exclaimed, as Yugi held his head in his hands in shame.

"I thought you said we'd never speak of that again, Tea." Yugi mumbled faintly.

Tristan had burst into hysterics. "You… were… singing…" He choked out among his guffaws, tears forming in his eyes.

"I heard him. He was pretty good, actually. It was hard to tell, though. It was some kind of foreign song. " Tea said, giggling.

"Yugi… sang…" Tristan gasped.

"I don't understand." Atem said. "What's so funny?"

"Dude… you're jokin', right?" Joey laughed. "Dis is like the most lame and funny thing a person can do."

"Why's that? I mean, I probably wouldn't be comfortable with singing in front of anyone myself, but I don't see why it is a cause for ridicule." Atem said.

Tristan stopped laughing and took a breath. "Sure, ruin it for me." He said, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Yugi kept himself hidden in his hands.

"Dude, this is fun. Let's all share secrets about our friends that will totally embarrass them." Tristan suggested.

"Yeah!" Joey agreed. "And Yugi, since you were just so badly humiliated, you can go next."

Yugi looked up. "Me? Humiliate someone? I don't know…"

"Come on, man! You can do it!" Tristan said.

"Alright, um, well this one was just last year…"

"_Yugi. Yugi, wake up." Yami insisted, leaning over the sleeping boy, who was recklessly tangled in the covers of his bed._

_Yugi stirred and looked up at the transparent spirit above him. "What is it, Yami?"_

"_Something's happening outside." The pharaoh said, sounding concerned._

_Yugi crawled out of bed groggily and opened the curtains. "I don't see anything." He said, rubbing his eyes._

_Yami looked surprised. "What do you mean 'you don't see anything'? Those white particles falling from the sky; you can't see them?"_

_Yugi peered at him for a moment, and then, realizing what he was saying, started to laugh. "It's just snow, silly! You woke me up for snow!"_

_Yami looked outside, and then looked back at Yugi. "Snow…?"_

"_Mm-hm." Yugi mumbled. "If you want, you can take over and check it out for yourself."_

_Yami nodded, and then switched places with Yugi. He put on some shoes and went outside, where he was shocked by a dramatic change in temperature. He stuck out his hand in curiosity and let a snowflake fall on it. He stared at it for a few seconds until it melted._

"_It's water…" Yami said to himself. Yugi appeared in spirit form beside him, giggling softly. Yami turned to him. "What?"_

"_It's just…" Yugi shook his head. "I've never met someone who didn't know that snow was water before."_

"Awwwwww…." Tea said. "That's cute!"

Atem flushed. "It's not as if I had ever seen any before that day. Even if I did remember my time as pharaoh, I wouldn't have recognized it."

Joey chuckled. "It's just weird. You not knowin'… everything." Joey said.

"I don't know everything." Atem defended.

"Ah, we're just kidding, Atem." Tristan said. "By the way, Yugi, that's kind of a letdown. Humiliation-ly speaking."

Yugi scowled. "It's not as if I want to embarrass my best friend, Tristan. Unlike some people…" he said, glaring at Tea.

"Alright, alright," Tea said. "Who's next?"

"I think Atem should go next." Tristan said, grinning. "Regardless of the fact that he seems to object to this whole game, as a former pharaoh he probably has a butt-load of juicy secrets."

"What?" Atem asked. "I don't have anything of entertainment or importance."

"Really?!" Joey asked enthusiastically. "Because there is something you could do on your turn if you don't want to…"

"Oh, no, Joey." Yugi interjected. "I can't let you fulfill your life's desire at the expense of Atem's dignity."

"Life's desire?" Tea asked.

Yugi nodded. "He always said that he wanted to knock Atem unconscious and send him out to sea with a bottle of tequila and a kimono. Don't ask me how he'd do it in this weather, though…"

"Is that so, Joey…?" Atem asked menacingly.

Joey looked around nervously. "No, Atem, um, of course not. It's Yugi! Yugi's lying!" Joey said, and then ran into the bedroom to avoid Atem's imminent wrath.

Atem sighed and looked at Yugi. "I trust that you wouldn't lie to me, Yugi."

"Yeah…" Yugi said hesitantly, looking to the floor at his statement. "Of course I wouldn't…"

Atem recognized that tone immediately. "Yugi, what are you lying to me about?"

Yugi fidgeted. "Nothing, Atem…" he lied.

"Yugi."

"I…" Yugi fidgeted, and then hung his head. "I used to have a crush on Tea."

Tea started to giggle. They heard a faint "hee hee" from the bedroom – apparently Joey had overheard their conversation.

"… but… not now, right?" Atem asked. "That is past tense, isn't it?"

Yugi nodded violently. "Yes, yes of course!"

"Dude, are you serious?" Tristan asked incredulously. "This is insane!"

Tea leaned over and smacked Tristan on the head. "Tristan, shut up. I think it's sweet."

"Yes…" Atem said hesitantly. "So you're not keeping anything else from me, right Yugi?"

Yugi thought for a moment. "Not as far as I know."

Joey popped up from the hall. "Wow, Yugi was humiliated again. Good work, Atem."

"Excuse me?" Atem asked, confused.

"You got Yug' here ta admit another embarrassin' secret. That counts for your turn." Joey explained, sitting down.

Atem looked distressed. "That's not what I intended."

"It's OK." Yugi said. "It feels better now that it's off my chest."

"I would say that it's Joey and Tristan's turn, but then again, I really don't want to know." Tea said thoughtfully.

Atem and Yugi murmured their agreement.

"Aw," Tristan said. "I had a good one…"

* * *

"Well, it's nighttime and the power still hasn't come back on yet." Yugi said, searching through the dark fridge.

"And it's still freezing." Tea complained, shivering.

"I wish we could have a warm meal. Or a warm house. Or a warm something." Joey said, leaning back in his seat.

"Complaining isn't going to do anything." Atem said. "Let's just dress more warmly and eat something before we go back to sleep."

"Right," Yugi said. "Alright, let's see. All we're going to eat tonight is chocolate chips, raisins, peanut butter, and somewhat melted ice cream. Everything else is either raw meat or for tomorrow."

"I call the chocolate and ice cream." Tea said, resting her head on her hand.

"Alright then." Yugi said, taking the items out of the refrigerator. "The rest of us can have the raisins and peanut butter." Yugi turned around and gave Joey a formidable evil eye. "Listen, if you eat all the peanut butter, I'm going to tie you up and lock you in the basement." (1)

Joey was taken aback. "You really like peanut butter, don't you?"

Yugi just smiled and took out five spoons from the drawer.

They ate in silence until Tea spoke up. "Guys?" Everyone stopped eating and looked at her. "How long do you think this is going to last?"

"I really don't know, Tea…" Yugi said. "If things get really desperate, I guess we could try and go outside and wade through the snow, or something. But I doubt it will last that long."

"Yeah," Tea said. "Of course it won't." She ate her last spoonful of ice cream and got up. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow."

Yugi stopped. "Tomorrow's Christmas."

Everyone was silent. "Dude, I didn't even realize…" Tristan said, sounding depressed.

"None of us did." Joey agreed.

Atem looked down. "We'll find something to do."

* * *

So, what is the gang going to do on Christmas? Find out soon, next chapter!

(1) Hahahaha Otherworld reference!


	3. Day 3

Hey guys! This is the last chapter… I just wanted to give out my thanks to you all before the fic starts!

Thanks to A.YamiYugi, Journey Maker, Setep Ka Tawy, Arion Girl, and cheeky-eyes for reviewing! I appreciate everything you've said!

Thanks to Mei1105, MissDomaYuset, and anime-ruthless for favoriting!

You guys rock my socks off!

* * *

"Ugh, the power's still not on." Tea said angrily, covering her head with a pillow. Yugi wordlessly got out of his sleeping bag and climbed under the covers of "Tea's bed", turning into a huddled mass at the foot.

Atem chuckled slightly and rubbed his eyes. "Cold, Yugi?" He asked sarcastically.

Yugi poked his head out of the lower end of the covers. "Snow… there's too much snow…" he muttered, and hid back underneath the covers.

Tristan woke with a snort. "Merry Christmas…" he said groggily, and laid back down.

"Oh yeah," Tea said. "Merry Christmas, everyone."

"Merry Christmas." Yugi and Atem said simultaneously.

Joey began to snore louder. It seemed to be his way of saying "Merry Christmas", while still not having to wake up.

They sat in the bleak, gray silence of a usually cheerful Christmas morning. "Hey guys?" Yugi asked from beneath the sheets. "Does everyone remember their secret Santa?"

Atem nodded. He was extremely pleased, because he had gotten Yugi. He had gone out and found sheet music for every one of Yugi's favorite songs that could possibly be played on the piano.

Yugi had gotten Tea tickets to the local playhouse, to a show of her choice.

Tea had picked Joey. She had managed to get a gift card for a year's supply of burgers at Burger World, so that he could eat to his heart's content. Only, her gift was at her house, and she had no way of getting to it.

Joey wasn't awake to agree, but Tristan knew that Joey had picked him. Joey had actually gotten a brand new, hand-painted motorcycle helmet, designed to match Tristan's bike. Which was also at his house.

And Tristan had chosen Atem. It had taken a long time to find out what to get him, but he had finally decided on an ankh-shaped necklace, to remind him of Egypt and the Millennium Puzzle. Unfortunately, his gift was at his house, too.

"I remember," Tea said. "But all of our presents are at our houses. Except for yours and Atem's."

"I know," Yugi said, sitting up. "But I had this idea. How about we don't get each other what we bought? Not this year, anyway. How about we get stuff from around the house and give that?"

Tristan thought for a moment. "Like, searching through your private property and giving you something that already belongs to you?"

"Well, yes," Yugi said, rubbing the back of his head. "Except we would make that stuff… different. More personal. More interesting."

"Like, searching through your private property and giving you something that already belongs to you?" Tristan said.

"Yeah!" Yugi cheered.

Tea nodded. "Cool. It beats not doing anything other than being depressed."

"I agree." Atem said.

"Alright then." Yugi said. "Let's get started."

Everyone got up to search for something, when Joey was stirred awake. "Waz goin' on?"

* * *

Immediately, Tea went to the kitchen. She sifted through cabinets, the refrigerator, and the freezer to find something interesting. Then suddenly she found it. Chocolate. It was perfect.

She took a few bars out of the cupboard and then took out three star-shaped cookie cutters and a metal cookie sheet. She knew where everything in Yugi's house was already.

"Heat, heat, I need heat…" she thought. "Candles!"

She grabbed a lighter, and then set the cookie cutter on top of the cookie sheet. Then broke one of the chocolate bars into little pieces and placed them into the cookie cutter. She did these with two others. After that, she took three candles and lit them, putting them between two tall coffee cups. The she placed the metal pan on the coffee cups, letting the candles' flame melt the chocolate into pretty star shapes.

"Then I can freeze them, and it'll be the perfect present!"

* * *

"Darn, I was having a hard enough time figuring out what to get Atem before. Now what I am gonna get him… What does someone who's so old need?" Tristan thought, frustrated.

"I mean, what does he care about, anyway?" Tristan stopped pacing in the hallway. "That's it."

Joey was a little caught off guard by the gang's plan, but all in all, he thought in was a good idea.

"So what can I get Tristan dat Yug' has?" he thought, walking around aimlessly.

"Joey!" Tristan called out, running up to him.

Joey jumped into the air. "What the heck are you doin', man? I could've been workin' on your present!"

"Look," Tristan said, taking a breath. "I know you don't know what to get me, and you know I don't know what to get Atem, so I have an idea."

"What's dat?"

"A joint present. We'll both get something for Atem, and that will be your way of getting something for me."

"Like," Joey stopped to think. "I'd be getting you something, which you'd be regiftin' to Atem?"

"Basically."

"… Alright, so what is it?"

* * *

"It needs to be something from the heart." Atem thought. Since Yugi technically owned everything already, he needed to put a part of himself into his gift.

Yugi and Atem had shared everything… except for their past. That was a part of them that had changed them dramatically, and that the other would never truly know. But it was something they could express.

Atem took a piece of paper and folded it in half. Then he drew a flawlessly straight line along the crease. On the right side, he poured out his childhood on paper, using calligraphic handwriting and a prosaic writing style. On the left side, he copied everything he had written, but he wrote it in Ancient Egyptian. He did this again with five more papers.

He took another piece of paper and folded it into an envelope. Then he placed his memories into the envelope. For Yugi.

* * *

The moment Yugi suggested his plan he had known exactly what to get Tea. He bounded to the hallway and pulled down the ladder to the attic. He climbed up and went through a number of boxes until he found what he wanted. His mother's old belongings.

Opening the box, he nearly choked as he was met with so many sentimental objects. The vanilla perfume that she used to wear. Her square, bottle-cap glasses that she put on at night when she drove. Her fuzzy, tan slippers that seemed to be surgically attached to her feet. But that wasn't what he was looking for.

He searched until his hand met something smooth and soft. He grabbed it and pulled it out. It was his mother's navy blue, delicately embroidered silk robe. It was perfect for Tea. But she didn't need to know where it came from. No one did.

* * *

"OK, so everyone got everything?" Yugi asked cheerfully, holding a box with a bow on it.

"I have my gift." Atem said, carrying a tan envelope.

They looked at the others, who weren't carrying anything. "Where are your presents?" Yugi asked disappointedly.

"Well, I didn't know how to wrap mine." Tea said, looking at the floor.

"And we can't wrap ours." Tristan said.

Yugi was confused. "'Ours'?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Joey said. "My gift to Tristan was his gift to Atem. Uh, you'll understand when we give it."

"Alright," Yugi said. "So who'd like to go first?"

"I wanna go first!" Tea jumped in. "Come on, come on…" she said, ushering them to the kitchen.

She opened the door and took out a plate from the freezer. "Merry Christmas, Joe!" she yelled, presenting the plate of star-shaped chocolate to the blonde.

"Chocolate…" Joey drooled, grabbing the food. "This is so touching!" He said, nearly in tears.

Everyone laughed at this "touching" sight. "So I guess Joey… and Tristan are next." Yugi said, still confused.

"Oh, right." Joey said, pulling out of his staring contest with his gift. "Atem Mutou, Tristan and I hereby bestow upon you da ability to restrict our making fun of Yugi for one month, whenever ya want."

Atem laughed out loud, and Yugi blushed indignantly. "Does that include casual physical abuse as well?" Atem asked.

"That's right." Tristan said.

"Then I thank you very much." Atem said, hugging Yugi cheerfully. "And I think it's my turn."

Atem and pulled the letter out of his jacket pocket. Then he handed it to Yugi, smiling warmly. Yugi opened the letter and looked visibly surprised at the multi-page biography he found. He didn't say anything; he just leaned back against the kitchen counter and began reading with interest.

"Yugi?" Atem asked when he got no response. "Do you like it?"

Yugi looked up at him, and then he giggled and tackled Atem to the floor. "It's awesome! But I haven't finished it yet. I only got to the second page!"

Atem laughed. "I'm glad you like it."

Tea cheered and jumped up and down. "This means I'm next!"

Yugi nodded and got off of the floor. He ran off to the living room and came back with the box he had held earlier. "This is for you." He said, handing Tea the package.

First, Tea took off the bow and stuck it on the top of her head, earning laughs from the rest of the gang. She opened the box and gasped. "Yugi…" she whispered, taking the elaborate robe out and holding it up. "It's beautiful."

"Whoa…" Joey said. "Check that out."

"Where did you get this?" Tea asked, petting the soft silk.

Yugi winked. "Not gonna tell."

Tea began to bounce. "I got new clothes…" she chanted, bouncing up and down.

"Well, it looks like we did have a Merry Christmas after all." Atem said.

Yugi nodded in agreement. "I guess the important thing is that we have each other."

"Merry Christmas, guys." Tea said.

"Merry Christmas." Said Joey and Tristan.

"And a Happy New Year." Yugi finished.

Then, as they sat in the Christmas cheer, they heard a faint rumbling. "What's dat?" Joey asked.

Yugi's eyes widened. "That's…"

"A SNOWBLOWER!" Tea yelled, and then ran to the bedroom to look out of the window. Just as they thought, a snowblower was driving down the street, ridding the street of the severely lowered snow-level.

"We can go home!" Joey yelled. "And we can blow this Popsicle stand!"

"It's more like a Popsicle itself." Tristan said.

Just like before, a heavy sound was heard. Lights and heaters turned on around the house. Yugi laughed. "I guess it won't be a Popsicle much longer."

Tea looked at Joey and Tristan, and then bent down to look Yugi in the eye. "Yugi… I gotta go." She said, running into the kitchen to get her present and running outside. "Merry Christmas!"

"Yeah, um, bye!" Tristan said, running off with Joey behind him.

Atem smiled at Yugi. "Did you have a nice Christmas, Yugi?" he asked, sitting down on the bed.

Yugi smiled too, and sat down next to him. "The best."

* * *

_5 days later…_

"Boys!" Grandpa called out to the house. "I'm back!"

He was met with silence. "Boys? You're not trying to hide anything, are you?"

He walked into the usually quiet house and set down his suitcases in the living room. Then he realized. Atem and Yugi weren't here. "Now where could they have gone, considering that they knew I was going to be home today." He thought to himself.

Then Grandpa heard the sound of the door opening downstairs.

"Hurry up, Atem. Grandpa's going to be back any minute." Yugi said, his voice muffled by distance.

Yugi and Atem hastened to the kitchen, where they saw Grandpa sitting amusedly in one of the chairs.

"Grandpa…" Atem started.

"Hi." Said Yugi. They were both carrying a number of grocery bags.

"What exactly happened that you two had to go out and buy a whole refrigerator of groceries?" Grandpa asked.

Yugi and Atem looked at each other. Yugi took a breath. "Well, Grandpa, it's a long story…"

"… And since we had no edible groceries left, we decided that we should go out and buy some."

Grandpa laughed. "When will you boys learn…?"

Atem was confused. "What does that mean?"

"You stayed here, in the dark and the cold, with Joey, Tristan, and Tea for 3 days straight." Grandpa stated, amused.

"Yeah…?" Yugi asked.

"Don't you pay attention, Yugi?" Grandpa asked. "We have a generator, snow shoes, and a snow shovel all in the basement!"

* * *

Merry Christmas everybody! And a super-freakin'-tabulous New Year! 


End file.
